Mutiny: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 117: "Mutiny." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,660 --> 00:00:06,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:14,279 --> 00:01:15,779 Deixa’m intentar-ho. 3 00:01:54,382 --> 00:01:57,082 İ què en penses? El virus està millor així? 4 00:01:57,127 --> 00:02:00,727 Uau! Laura, no està malament! El XANA ja no hi pot fer res. 5 00:02:30,605 --> 00:02:33,805 Encara que el virus sigui bo, per què no el provem ara? 6 00:02:33,855 --> 00:02:35,655 Laura, tu ja ho saps… 7 00:02:35,905 --> 00:02:38,905 El virus no només neutralitzarà el XANA, també el superordinador de Còrtex. 8 00:02:38,955 --> 00:02:39,655 İ què passa? 9 00:02:39,705 --> 00:02:42,705 Que si ho fem ara, ľAelita no podrà trobar res de la seva mare. 10 00:02:42,755 --> 00:02:45,955 Però és ridícul… El XANA és un perill real, no us prengueu a la lleugera. 11 00:02:46,005 --> 00:02:47,105 Laura, pensa-hi. 12 00:02:47,155 --> 00:02:50,455 Sabem què fem, i a més, les decisions les prenem en equip. 13 00:03:01,945 --> 00:03:03,945 Però Jeremie, pensa-ho… 14 00:03:04,195 --> 00:03:06,695 Quina possibilitat té ľAelita de trobar la seva mare? 15 00:03:06,745 --> 00:03:09,045 Una entre un milió? Deu milions? 16 00:03:09,095 --> 00:03:11,595 Jo ťestic parlant i tu només en treus estadístiques? 17 00:03:11,645 --> 00:03:13,345 Li vam fer una promesa a ľAelita. 18 00:03:13,395 --> 00:03:15,795 İ si hi ha una opció, encara que sigui petita, ľaproﬁtarem. 19 00:03:18,145 --> 00:03:20,145 İ si no ho vols entendre, pitjor per a tu! 20 00:03:42,376 --> 00:03:44,776 Eh… Què és això, Jim? Un exercici? 21 00:03:44,826 --> 00:03:48,026 Exactament, Della Robbia! Exercici físic! 22 00:03:48,276 --> 00:03:52,076 Et presento la nova pista de camp a través de ľacadèmia Kadic! 23 00:03:52,326 --> 00:03:58,626 Creueu ľarc, pujeu per ľescala A, baixeu per la B, salteu dos bancs, 24 00:03:58,676 --> 00:04:01,976 etcètera, etcètera, etcètera. 25 00:04:03,526 --> 00:04:06,126 Començareu després del dinar, hauries de menjar poc. 26 00:04:10,138 --> 00:04:11,038 És boig… 27 00:04:11,088 --> 00:04:11,888 Totalment boig. 28 00:04:18,842 --> 00:04:19,842 Ei, Yumi! 29 00:04:20,092 --> 00:04:22,392 Aquí tens el llibre ďen Baudelaire. 30 00:04:22,642 --> 00:04:24,842 Eh, sí… Ets molt amable… 31 00:04:24,892 --> 00:04:27,292 Però demà n’hi ha examen de matemàtiques i haig de repassar. 32 00:04:27,342 --> 00:04:30,042 A més, hem de fer la cursa ďobstacles. Ens veiem allà! 33 00:04:40,706 --> 00:04:42,306 Un equip, oi? 34 00:04:42,856 --> 00:04:44,356 Us feu suport, sou solidaris… 35 00:04:44,806 --> 00:04:46,506 İ un es queda al marge. 36 00:04:47,656 --> 00:04:50,756 Examen de matemàtiques… Poesia… 37 00:04:53,706 --> 00:04:56,406 Admet-ho, William, podríem fer-hi un altre equip. 38 00:04:57,156 --> 00:04:58,356 Un equip millor. 39 00:05:08,742 --> 00:05:13,042 Escolteu-me, escanyolits. Avui és un dia molt important. 40 00:05:13,292 --> 00:05:19,192 Contarà el doble per la mitjana general! Ara, entreu en calor! 41 00:05:19,442 --> 00:05:20,942 Crec que la meva nota serà 0. 42 00:05:21,192 --> 00:05:23,492 Posa’t al meu costat, ťhi podràs sortir. 43 00:05:25,691 --> 00:05:28,491 İ en William, que no hi és? 44 00:05:28,741 --> 00:05:31,341 Per la meva opinió, se n’ha anat a ľúltim moment, és el seu estil. 45 00:05:44,756 --> 00:05:47,356 Saps fer-ho funcionar? İ per què amb mi? 46 00:05:47,606 --> 00:05:49,106 Perquè només tenim una oportunitat… 47 00:05:49,356 --> 00:05:53,356 Per a acabar-ho, entres a la cúpula, arribes a la terminal, implantes el virus i… 48 00:05:53,406 --> 00:05:54,706 Eliminem el XANA, oi? 49 00:05:54,756 --> 00:05:56,456 Exacte. Qui ens culparà? 50 00:05:58,179 --> 00:06:01,879 Són cecs per les seves emocions, William. És cosa nostra prendre una decisió per ells. 51 00:06:06,002 --> 00:06:09,802 Bé, som-hi. Tots estan ocupats amb ľestúpida competició ďen Jim. 52 00:06:11,723 --> 00:06:13,623 Esteu a punt? 53 00:06:13,673 --> 00:06:14,573 Bé. 3… 54 00:06:14,623 --> 00:06:15,523 2… 55 00:06:15,573 --> 00:06:16,473 1… 56 00:06:16,623 --> 00:06:18,723 Ara! 57 00:06:33,527 --> 00:06:34,727 Genial, el virus està carregat. 58 00:06:34,777 --> 00:06:36,477 Ara ťenvio a Lyoko. Preparat? 59 00:06:37,027 --> 00:06:38,227 Preparat. 60 00:06:39,880 --> 00:06:41,980 Transfereixo en William. 61 00:06:49,958 --> 00:06:51,358 Virtualització! 62 00:07:01,444 --> 00:07:04,144 És estrany estar aquí sense els altres. 63 00:07:04,694 --> 00:07:08,694 El millor és que ningú ťestà criricant… Vinga, fem-ho ja. Vés a ľelevador. 64 00:07:14,656 --> 00:07:18,256 İ ľSkid? No ľhe conduït mai… Gairebé sempre ho fa ľAelita. 65 00:07:20,106 --> 00:07:24,506 És fàcil, jo et guiaré. He vist en Jeremie suﬁcient com per fer-ho. 66 00:07:24,756 --> 00:07:27,956 No m’importa, conec els perills. 67 00:07:29,044 --> 00:07:30,544 Puc preguntar-te una cosa? 68 00:07:30,594 --> 00:07:31,194 Què? 69 00:07:31,244 --> 00:07:34,444 Què busques en fer això? No els agradarà, ja ho saps. 70 00:07:35,987 --> 00:07:38,887 Ho sé, però serà el preu de deixar-nos sempre de banda. 71 00:07:39,137 --> 00:07:43,437 Sí, sí… A veure si ets capaç de portar-me a Còrtex ďuna sola peça. 72 00:07:45,925 --> 00:07:47,025 Transfereixo en William. 73 00:07:52,721 --> 00:07:56,221 No és normal que en William no hi sigui. Ell no es perdria mai això. 74 00:07:56,471 --> 00:07:57,971 Ho sé, però què hi podem fer? 75 00:07:59,056 --> 00:08:00,256 Aniré a veure on està. Em cobreixes? 76 00:08:00,306 --> 00:08:01,106 Molt bé. 77 00:08:03,425 --> 00:08:05,525 És ľhora de la veritat. Estàs preparada? 78 00:08:05,775 --> 00:08:07,575 Més que preparada! Motors. 79 00:08:07,825 --> 00:08:09,325 Som-hi! 80 00:08:20,399 --> 00:08:21,699 Genial! 81 00:08:21,978 --> 00:08:26,278 Molt bé! Ara has de submergir-te al Mar digital i vés en direcció oest i sud-oest. 82 00:08:36,884 --> 00:08:39,084 Francament em sento com el capità del Titànic. 83 00:08:39,134 --> 00:08:41,434 No et preocupis, mariner! Sé on són els icebergs. 84 00:08:43,473 --> 00:08:44,673 Ui! És només que… 85 00:08:44,723 --> 00:08:45,223 Què? 86 00:08:45,273 --> 00:08:47,173 Compte, veig que hi ha una emboscada! 87 00:08:52,087 --> 00:08:53,787 Ben fet, Laura! 88 00:08:54,013 --> 00:08:55,213 Deixa’ls venir, és només un petit grup de peixos. 89 00:08:55,463 --> 00:08:56,963 Està bé. 90 00:09:14,077 --> 00:09:16,277 Molt bé, segueix així! 91 00:09:22,531 --> 00:09:25,531 Vinga, peixos petits, és ľhora del te! 92 00:09:43,234 --> 00:09:46,234 Uau, William, ets increïble! Ja ťho he dit, només nosaltres dos. 93 00:09:46,284 --> 00:09:47,184 Som un gran equip. 94 00:10:04,975 --> 00:10:05,875 Transfereixo en William. 95 00:10:12,419 --> 00:10:14,619 Molt bé. No n’hi ha monstres a la vista. 96 00:10:15,658 --> 00:10:16,558 És bo, oi? 97 00:10:16,608 --> 00:10:20,408 No m’agrada molt. Em pots enviar el Megapod, i ràpid? 98 00:10:20,482 --> 00:10:22,082 Ei, espera’m, no sóc un robot! 99 00:10:22,132 --> 00:10:25,132 Vas dir que eres millor que ľEinstein, i et vaig creure! 100 00:10:25,382 --> 00:10:27,382 Bé, sí… Però no sóc un mag informàtic. 101 00:10:31,913 --> 00:10:33,413 Què coi passa? 102 00:10:34,363 --> 00:10:35,163 Vinga, Laura! 103 00:10:37,643 --> 00:10:38,743 Et pots esperar? 104 00:10:50,107 --> 00:10:52,407 Aquí tens el llibre ďen Baudelaire. 105 00:10:53,717 --> 00:10:55,217 William? 106 00:11:12,061 --> 00:11:14,961 Aelita, me’n vaig al laboratori. En William potser… 107 00:11:15,011 --> 00:11:16,311 Li passa alguna cosa? 108 00:11:16,361 --> 00:11:17,661 No, està bé. Potser no és res. 109 00:11:17,711 --> 00:11:18,511 İnforma’m de tot. 110 00:11:18,561 --> 00:11:19,561 Molt bé. 111 00:11:33,171 --> 00:11:35,271 Funciona! Funciona! Funciona! 112 00:11:36,826 --> 00:11:38,126 Això és tot. 113 00:11:38,176 --> 00:11:38,876 El què? 114 00:11:38,926 --> 00:11:40,126 És hora de ľespectacle. 115 00:11:41,876 --> 00:11:42,876 Tinc companyia! 116 00:11:47,468 --> 00:11:48,268 Són massa! 117 00:11:48,318 --> 00:11:49,818 Espera, ja gairebé estic! 118 00:11:50,068 --> 00:11:50,968 Ara, crec. 119 00:11:51,518 --> 00:11:52,718 Oh, no, no pot ser… 120 00:12:06,835 --> 00:12:11,435 Laura, són massa! El Megapod, ràpid! Sense la seva protecció no puc continuar! 121 00:12:12,383 --> 00:12:13,883 Només dos segons més! 122 00:12:14,233 --> 00:12:15,733 Jo no tinc dos segons! 123 00:12:30,612 --> 00:12:32,612 Oh, ho, ella no! No pot ser! 124 00:12:32,662 --> 00:12:33,462 Què? 125 00:12:33,512 --> 00:12:36,512 La medusa! El XANA ha enviat la medusa! 126 00:12:36,762 --> 00:12:38,662 Oblida’t del Megapod, desvirtualitza’m! 127 00:12:38,912 --> 00:12:41,512 Què vols? El Megapod o que et desvirtualitzi? 128 00:12:41,762 --> 00:12:43,262 Si tu no pots, ho faré jo mateix! 129 00:12:47,902 --> 00:12:49,502 Laura, ajuda’m! 130 00:12:51,117 --> 00:12:53,117 Laura? Què coi fas aquí? 131 00:12:54,284 --> 00:12:56,184 Ara no és moment! Deixa’m fer-ho! Puc fer-ho! 132 00:12:56,234 --> 00:12:57,534 On és en William? 133 00:13:03,159 --> 00:13:04,659 Això sembla malament. 134 00:13:05,923 --> 00:13:07,023 Deixa’m a mi. 135 00:13:16,091 --> 00:13:18,391 William? Sóc jo, la Yumi. Què passa? 136 00:13:18,441 --> 00:13:22,141 Yumi, és el XANA! Em vol posseir! 137 00:13:22,391 --> 00:13:23,891 William? William! 138 00:13:31,586 --> 00:13:32,586 Què coi passa? 139 00:13:33,236 --> 00:13:34,736 La icona ďen William… Ara és negra. 140 00:13:38,118 --> 00:13:40,218 Saps què vol dir? 141 00:13:40,408 --> 00:13:42,508 Ho resoldrem, no cal preocupar-se. 142 00:13:42,758 --> 00:13:45,958 No cal preocupar-se? En William ha estat posseït pel XANA! 143 00:13:46,008 --> 00:13:47,708 Posseït? Com és això? 144 00:13:47,758 --> 00:13:50,658 En William va estar posseït i va servir al XANA durant mesos… 145 00:13:50,908 --> 00:13:52,408 Tornar a recuperar-lo va ser un infern! 146 00:13:54,104 --> 00:13:55,404 No ho sabia! 147 00:13:55,654 --> 00:13:57,154 N’hi ha moltes coses que no saps. 148 00:13:57,204 --> 00:13:59,204 Com pots creure que series millor que nosaltres? 149 00:14:01,543 --> 00:14:04,743 Aelita? Tenim un gran problema! Avisa en Jeremie, ràpid! 150 00:14:16,347 --> 00:14:18,647 Des del començament no conﬁava en la Laura… M’ho imaginava. 151 00:14:19,796 --> 00:14:22,096 Espero que el virus no estigui en mans del XANA. 152 00:14:22,846 --> 00:14:26,446 La prioritat №1 és en William. La resta pot esperar. Anem-hi ràpid! 153 00:14:26,696 --> 00:14:30,196 Odd, vull que et quedis. Ets ľúnic que pot enganyar en Jim. 154 00:14:31,346 --> 00:14:32,146 Molt bé. 155 00:14:33,433 --> 00:14:35,133 Hem ďanar al laboratori. 156 00:14:40,092 --> 00:14:42,792 Què et creies? Que podríeu lluitar sols contra el XANA? 157 00:14:42,942 --> 00:14:45,142 Com a mínim no jugo cara o creu amb el destí del món. 158 00:14:45,192 --> 00:14:46,792 Encara que tingui riscos, no ho vam dubtar! 159 00:14:46,842 --> 00:14:48,542 El problema és que ťhas emportat en William! 160 00:14:52,568 --> 00:14:54,568 Vés amb la resta als escàners. Ells ja hi són. 161 00:14:58,291 --> 00:15:00,491 El virus, en William el portava? 162 00:15:00,741 --> 00:15:02,941 No… Esperava que anés al nucli. No sóc tan tonta… 163 00:15:07,236 --> 00:15:10,736 Ja he activat els escàners. ĽSkid farà de pont, anireu directament a Còrtex. 164 00:15:22,392 --> 00:15:23,892 Transfereixo ľAelita. 165 00:15:25,626 --> 00:15:27,126 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 166 00:15:28,404 --> 00:15:29,904 Transfereixo la Yumi. 167 00:15:31,206 --> 00:15:32,506 Virtualització! 168 00:15:44,954 --> 00:15:47,254 Jeremie, no n’hi ha res. Cap rastre ďen William. 169 00:15:47,304 --> 00:15:48,804 Us enviaré el Megapod. 170 00:15:57,189 --> 00:15:59,689 Hauria ďhaver estat amb ell i no posposar les nostres coses. 171 00:15:59,839 --> 00:16:01,139 Si ho hagués fet… 172 00:16:02,180 --> 00:16:06,780 En William es posa sensible amb facilitat. No és fàcil saber què pensa. 173 00:16:06,830 --> 00:16:08,330 ĽAelita té raó. 174 00:16:10,369 --> 00:16:13,269 Vinga, escanyolits! Moveu el cul i seguiu corrent! 175 00:16:13,719 --> 00:16:17,119 No us atureu per a res! Moveu-vos! Vinga! 176 00:16:22,419 --> 00:16:23,919 Della Robbia, on eres? 177 00:16:24,751 --> 00:16:28,451 He portat en Jeremie a la infermeria, Jim. Haig ďarribar ﬁns ľAelita, ľUlrich o la Yumi. 178 00:16:29,001 --> 00:16:30,501 Són molt lluny, ja! 179 00:16:31,987 --> 00:16:33,487 És estrany que no ho hagi vist. 180 00:16:33,537 --> 00:16:35,437 No puc parar… Haig ďarribar fins ľAelita. 181 00:16:48,988 --> 00:16:51,588 Les llagastes ataquen les articulacions del Megapod! 182 00:16:51,738 --> 00:16:55,338 Manteniu-vos amb calma, activaré el canó. Ulrich, pren el control. 183 00:17:01,928 --> 00:17:03,728 Han destruït el canó! 184 00:17:05,574 --> 00:17:07,874 Espera… Crec que tinc un pla. 185 00:17:07,924 --> 00:17:09,324 Quin és el teu pla? 186 00:17:10,191 --> 00:17:11,891 El meu pla? No, segueix somiant. 187 00:17:12,441 --> 00:17:13,941 Has perdut el dret a ajudar-me. 188 00:17:25,139 --> 00:17:28,339 Ulrich, acabo de programar un pont elèctric que potser resoldrà el problema. 189 00:17:28,589 --> 00:17:31,289 Compte, ho envio… Ara! 190 00:17:42,036 --> 00:17:44,336 Encara queden dues ďelles penjant. Resisteixen… 191 00:17:44,386 --> 00:17:45,986 Jeremie, porta’m fora. 192 00:17:47,118 --> 00:17:48,518 Eh… Estàs segur? 193 00:17:48,568 --> 00:17:50,268 Fes-ho! Transfereix-me! 194 00:18:09,066 --> 00:18:11,066 Tot fet. Missió complerta. 195 00:18:13,267 --> 00:18:17,167 Della Robbia? Della Robbia? On és la resta? Encara no els has vist. 196 00:18:17,217 --> 00:18:19,217 Sí, sí, haig de fer la volta! Ells ja vénen! 197 00:18:22,677 --> 00:18:23,977 Els joves ďara… 198 00:18:30,380 --> 00:18:32,580 Crec que ens estan vigilant. İ vosaltres? 199 00:18:32,830 --> 00:18:35,630 Conﬁrmat, estan amagats. İ són molts. 200 00:18:36,746 --> 00:18:38,746 Ho veus? Sempre ens passa el mateix! 201 00:18:46,079 --> 00:18:46,779 Vinga! 202 00:18:51,548 --> 00:18:52,748 Ľobeeixen a ell! 203 00:18:52,891 --> 00:18:55,591 William, som nosaltres! No ens pots fer això! 204 00:18:55,953 --> 00:18:56,953 Calla! 205 00:19:02,050 --> 00:19:04,850 Hem de pensar alguna cosa per sortir-nos-en. 206 00:19:04,900 --> 00:19:06,100 Veus el mateix que jo? 207 00:19:06,150 --> 00:19:09,350 Crec que si… La medusa està connectada a en William! 208 00:19:10,442 --> 00:19:12,742 Potser la possessió no és completa. 209 00:19:12,792 --> 00:19:15,492 Heu de tallar els tentacles, és ľúnica manera de recuperar-lo! 210 00:19:16,679 --> 00:19:19,379 No podem arribar ﬁns la medusa! Detecten qualsevol moviment! 211 00:19:19,429 --> 00:19:21,929 Llavors desvieu ľatenció ďen William. Ell és qui controla els crancs. 212 00:19:22,179 --> 00:19:23,679 Molt bé, hi vaig jo. 213 00:19:23,729 --> 00:19:28,029 No, Yumi. És el meu torn. També tinc part de la culpa. 214 00:19:28,079 --> 00:19:29,979 En Jeremie té raó. Parlaré amb ell. 215 00:19:30,229 --> 00:19:33,929 Potser deixi el control dels crancs i podrem arribar a la medusa. 216 00:19:33,979 --> 00:19:35,479 Espero que funcioni… 217 00:19:46,735 --> 00:19:48,435 William, sé que m’escoltes. 218 00:19:49,630 --> 00:19:53,030 No hi podràs fer res. 219 00:19:54,824 --> 00:19:56,024 No funcionarà. 220 00:19:57,248 --> 00:19:59,348 Uﬀ, això és tot. És com si hagués fet la volta al món sencera. 221 00:19:59,398 --> 00:20:01,098 Vés als escàners, ràpid! Ells et necessiten. 222 00:20:03,798 --> 00:20:05,298 Me’n vaig! La cavalleria ja ve! 223 00:20:06,332 --> 00:20:08,332 Amb cavalleria o sense, això no funcionarà… 224 00:20:08,582 --> 00:20:11,882 Pots controlar en William, però ell està aquí. Ho sé. 225 00:20:11,932 --> 00:20:17,032 Et conec, William, i ďuna cosa n’estic segur. Et costa poder-te reconèixer. 226 00:20:19,403 --> 00:20:21,503 Et destruiré! 227 00:20:21,553 --> 00:20:23,853 Ah, ets el retrat vivent ďen William! 228 00:20:31,135 --> 00:20:32,435 És el moment! 229 00:20:32,485 --> 00:20:33,885 Yumi, només tenim una oportunitat. 230 00:20:33,935 --> 00:20:34,935 Molt bé. 231 00:20:46,428 --> 00:20:50,828 William, tu ets més fort que el XANA! Ja ho has demostrat un cop! 232 00:20:50,878 --> 00:20:52,578 Calla! 233 00:21:07,806 --> 00:21:10,206 Ľaurèola negra ha desaparegut. 234 00:21:10,256 --> 00:21:12,156 William, respon-me, ťho suplico! 235 00:21:12,606 --> 00:21:15,506 Què passa? Què feu aquí? 236 00:21:18,386 --> 00:21:20,986 İ doncs, què ha passat? On són tots els monstres? 237 00:21:37,503 --> 00:21:39,803 De debò, ho sento… 238 00:21:40,053 --> 00:21:42,053 Però, tot el que heu fet per mi… 239 00:21:42,303 --> 00:21:44,703 M’ha fet adonar-me que puc contar amb vosaltres. 240 00:21:45,699 --> 00:21:47,999 Doncs… Gràcies. 241 00:21:48,749 --> 00:21:50,549 De debò, vosaltres no us conformeu amb res. 242 00:21:50,599 --> 00:21:52,299 Sembla que només us agrada ser febles. 243 00:21:52,549 --> 00:21:54,049 Millor calles o sinó… 244 00:21:55,161 --> 00:21:58,361 No. Per la teva culpa i per creure’t que saps tot, gairebé perdem en William. 245 00:22:00,442 --> 00:22:02,442 Votem per decidir si expulsem la Laura del grup. 246 00:22:05,616 --> 00:22:06,216 Votem… 247 00:22:11,874 --> 00:22:16,674 Bé, estem ďacord. Jeremie, fes un retorn al passat per fer que no recordi res. 248 00:22:17,730 --> 00:22:18,830 Amb mi no funciona! 249 00:22:18,880 --> 00:22:20,580 Sorpresa! He acabat una nova versió. 250 00:22:20,630 --> 00:22:24,830 Accentuant la corbatura de ľespai-temps, el superordinador no et reconeixerà. 251 00:22:26,580 --> 00:22:27,080 İ bam! 252 00:22:27,330 --> 00:22:28,830 El que ľEinstein ha dit! 253 00:22:28,880 --> 00:22:29,780 No em podeu fer això! 254 00:22:29,830 --> 00:22:30,830 És clar que sí. Category:Mutiny Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution